


"Abre la ventana".

by johnson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is back, M/M, derek is your bday present, happy birthday stiles, kiss, weirdtwistedandbizarre
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1217779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnson/pseuds/johnson





	"Abre la ventana".

Está de pie junto a la ventana con la habitación a oscuras, acaba de llegar y solo se ha quitado de mala manera la camiseta para lanzarla contra la pared. Ha sido su cumpleaños y todo ha ido sobre ruedas cuando estaba rodeado de todo el mundo, pero al llegar a casa y comprobar de nuevo sus mensajes para no encontrar nada lo termina por hundir. Aunque Derek se ha marchado, siguió felicitando al resto de la manada siempre que Cora se lo recordaba en caso de que él no lo hiciera. Pero él no ha recibido nada, ni siquiera un simple toque a su móvil como recordatorio de que sí que lo sabe.

 

Cada noche ha dejado abierta la ventana, aunque estuviera nevando, por si Derek volvía que pudiese entrar. Hoy se ha cansado de esperar algo que nunca va a volver, que nunca ha sido suyo y que nunca tendrá. Porque el beta es independiente, vive por y para lo que queda de su familia, para su manada; y es muy bonito que todo el mundo le diga “ _Stiles, tú eres uno más de la manada_ ”, pero eso es una gilipollez como una casa de grande, y no hace que se sienta más reconfortante. Cierra la ventana de golpe dudando por un momento el por qué de que no se haya roto el cristal, y se deja caer sobre la cama con las lágrimas recorriéndole las mejillas. Se hace un ovillo con la fría pared sirviéndole de apoyo ocultando sus sollozos, porque odia escucharse llorar.

 

Siempre ha sido muy iluso. Demasiado, debería decir. Y siempre ha terminado herido por cualquier persona sin recibir un _lo siento_ o un _gracias_ , a cambio. Porque siempre duele morir por dentro y que su esfuerzo no sea visto, que sea quien salva el culo de todos y que el beta no sea ni para felicitarle su cumpleaños. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Él no es de la manada. Él no es uno más. Sólo es el hijo del Sheriff. De repente, su cama vibra y la pantalla de su teléfono se enciende, junto a un parpadeante led, indicando que tiene un mensaje en la bandeja de entrada. Desbloquea la pantalla pasando el dedo índice por ésta y lo abre. Tiene que pasarse el dorso de la mano por la camiseta para poder leer en condiciones.

 

**_Desconocido_ **

_“Abre la ventana.”_

 

Stiles se queda paralizado unos segundos con el móvil en la mano, releyéndolo una y otra y otra vez; para cuando reacciona casi se cae de bruces contra el suelo por intentar abrir la ventana. Sube el cristal hacia arriba y asoma la mitad del cuerpo por ella, siendo golpeado por el frío de la noche. En la acera de enfrente puede vislumbrar dos ojos azules que brillan con más intensidad que la luna llena sobre el cielo de Beacon Hills. Dan un paso al frente para ser iluminado con la luz de farola y Stiles toma tanto aire repentinamente que tiene que toser para expulsarlo. Se aparta de la ventana por la impresión, dándose en la cabeza y llevándose una mano hacia la zona golpeada.

 

Derek mira hacia ambos lados de la calzada para asegurarse que no hay nadie que pueda verle y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos está trepando por el tejado de la casa del Sheriff y colándose por la minúscula ventana. Empuja a Stiles, con una mano sobre su pecho, contra la puerta de madera haciéndola crujir levemente y provocando que el menor dibuje una mueca de dolor y frustración. Más frustración que dolor, para ser sinceros. Siempre igual. Cuando Derek acerca su cara hasta la de Stiles, el humano la aparta hacia un lado cerrando los ojos.

 

\- Oh. Dios. Mío. -Balbucea atropelladamente-. Lo siento. No me mates. No volveré a cerrarla.

 

El hombre lobo sonríe de lado cuando Stiles abre uno de sus ojos por pura curiosidad, porque no siente esa aura de asesino en serio que suele tener a menudo el beta. Le mira de frente relamiéndose los labios, estando tan peligrosamente cerca que no se pregunta qué pinta Derek allí, que con mandarle un mensaje hubiese sido suficiente. Aunque, probablemente, también se plantea que haya problemas y que por eso ha venido. Porque Stiles solo es buscado por el resto de la manada cuando hay problemas y necesitan de su psicópata ingenio para trazar un plan.

 

\- Deja de pensar. Es molesto. -Derek frunce el ceño borrando la sonrisa de sus labios y el chico traga saliva forzadamente.

 

\- … Perdón. -Murmura temblando bajo la mano del hombre lobo.

 

El mayor se da cuenta de ello y, dejando a relucir una garra, la arrastra sobre la piel de Stiles hasta llegar al cinturón y tirar de su pelvis. Y el menor está seguro de que va a perder la consciencia, porque ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, tiene los labios secos y le ha cogido por los cuellos de la chaqueta. Derek no pierde el tiempo y se lo hace saber. Acerca sus labios a los del chico y los mordisquea en un primer momento con mucho cuidado, como si temiese que va a romperse entre sus brazos. Stiles suspira incorporándose agarrándose de su nuca para no desfallecer. Ninguno de los dos dice nada, ni una explicación, ni una queja; porque en el aire están los “ _te he echado de menos_ ”, “ _te juro que no volveré a irme_ ”, “ _cuidaré de ti_ ” e incluso los “ _te quiero_ ”.

 

Stiles sabe a galletas con menta, a chocolate recién hecho y a naranja. Huele a su cuero, a sus cenizas y a las llamas que le consumen por dentro. Derek toma su cara entre sus manos y pone más ímpetu en el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas en la única danza que bailará en su vida, con un gemido lastimero de animal herido en su garganta como banda sonora. Y Stiles nota las ansias del hombre lobo, la tristeza y la culpa de haberlo dejado solo a cargo de la manada. Porque sí, Stiles es de la manada, y Derek se lo está dejando muy claro.

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles. -Murmura pegando su frente a la del chico para tomar aire.


End file.
